


From Wait to Mate

by randomskittles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Knotting, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles
Summary: Arthur walks out of the lake to a wonderful smell and follows it.





	From Wait to Mate

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'd like to thank my beta, Tumblr's sweetness47. 
> 
> Second, no promises but this was originally meant to be the first part of two different series (kind of a choose your story thing) but I've been hanging onto this for almost a year and still haven't written either of the other ones so we'll see.

Merlin was hot. All over. One would think he was sick, except he'd never been sick once in his entire 1500 years, so that was impossible. 

Then he felt leaking. From his arse. What the hell? Merlin didn't know what was going on. He felt desperate for something, but he wasn't sure what. 

Then there was banging on the door.

“Hello?”

That wasn't English. That language was long dead. Merlin got up and went to the door. 

As he approached, he noticed the most enticing aroma. It called to him, made him want to cover himself in it. He'd never felt like this before. He couldn't resist. He threw open the door. 

“Arthur.”

___

 

Arthur walked out of the water. His body was pure need. His cock was hard as a rock. 

There was a scent that he couldn't identify. It called to him. He wanted to bury himself in that smell and claim it. He followed it.. 

Eventually he came upon a house. It was a small cabin in the woods surrounding the lake. He went up to the door and knocked.

“Hello?” 

When the door opened, he couldn't believe it. 

“Arthur.” 

He kissed Merlin, and didn't let go, backing him into the house, and shutting the door with his foot. Then he turned and slammed Merlin back against the door, his lips never leaving Merlin's. 

Merlin was giving back as good as he got. He lifted a leg around Arthur's hip, grinding against him. He rubbed his hands over Arthur's body, all the while fighting for dominance in the kiss. 

Arthur broke to look at Merlin, and found him staring in awe. 

“What's going on? I don't understand. I've never felt this need before.” 

“I don't know. Neither have I. But we can talk later. Please, Arthur. I need you.”

Arthur slammed his mouth down on Merlin's again, but only for a moment. He kissed his way along Merlin's jaw to his neck, and found where the scent was strongest. He inhaled the sweet aroma as he ran his teeth gently along the skin of Merlin's neck.

Merlin moaned above him and Arthur heard a thump. He lifted his head to find Merlin had a blissed out look, eyes glazed over with lust. 

“Merlin.” His eyes shot to Arthur's. “Where's the bedroom?” 

Merlin's eyes glowed and suddenly they were laying on a bed. Arthur gasped. “A little warning next time, yeah?” 

“Sorry.” But he didn't look sorry at all. He had a smirk on his face as his eyes glowed again and then they were naked. 

Arthur moaned at the feel of Merlin's skin against his.

“Minx,” he said, but it came out gently. 

Merlin just lifted his head and kissed him again. He wrapped both legs around Arthur's hips, both moaning as this brought their cocks in contact with each other. Arthur thrust down and his breath caught. He had to be inside Merlin now. 

He reached his hand around to Merlin's arse, intending to ready him, but found Merlin's arse was soaked, and his thighs slick. He looked down at Merlin in wonder. “How…” 

“I don't know, Arthur. I woke up like this. But do you really want to discuss it now?” 

“Gods, no.” With that, he lined himself up and thrust in. 

Merlin was so tight, so hot and so wet. Arthur got impossibly harder at the feel of Merlin's arse around him. He was almost too tight. Arthur gave little thrusts, trying to get his cock all the way inside, but it was slow going.

Merlin cried out under him at every tiny thrust. 

“Have you ever…” Arthur trailed off on a moan as Merlin's hole clenched around him. 

“No, Arthur. I've only ever topped.” 

“Oh, fuck.” This was Merlin's first time with a cock in him. Arthur was the first one to have him like this. 

Arthur couldn't get the thought out of his head as he moved, his cock a little harder at the idea. Merlin was his. 

Merlin was going crazy underneath him, meeting Arthur's thrusts with his own. Clawing at Arthur's back. Crying out every time Arthur thrust into his tight little hole. 

Arthur finally bottomed out and he moaned at the feeling. Arthur stayed still so that Merlin could get used to him, but he couldn't help grinding into him. Merlin felt so good. It had never been like this with Gwen. 

On that thought, Arthur brought his focus back to the present. He shouldn't be thinking about his probably long dead wife right now. He brought his mouth back to Merlin's and started moving his hips in long, deep thrusts that made him moan out his pleasure against Merlin's lips. 

Arthur found that as he moved against a certain spot, Merlin would cry out particularly loud and claw harder at Arthur's back. Arthur was sure he was bleeding by now, but he didn't care. 

Arthur made sure to hit that spot on every thrust. Merlin was getting tighter around him. He was so close. 

“Arthur, what's- ah! Ah! What's that?” 

“What's what, Merlin?” Arthur panted against Merlin's ear. It was getting harder to get his cock all the way into Merlin. He pushed harder, wanting to get all the way in. Wanting to come in him as deep as he could. To stake his claim. 

“You're getting bigger, Arthur. I think it's -ah! I think it's a knot.” 

“A knot? Like a dog? I'm not a dog Mer-” but as Arthur looked down at his cock, he could see that there was a knot.

“What the- oohhh gods, Merlin. It's so good. You feel so good. So tight,” Arthur said as his knot started to sink into Merlin's arse.

Merlin was clinging to Arthur, wide eyed at the feeling. His mouth was open and he was staring at Arthur. “Arthur,” he breathed. 

Arthur couldn't stop. It was too good. Thankfully, Merlin didn't look like he wanted Arthur to stop. Slowly, Arthur's knot sank into Merlin. When it was all the way in, Arthur moaned and rested his head against Merlin's, taking a moment to breathe. His body was screaming at him to move, but he wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt Merlin. 

But Merlin was staring up at him with wonder. “Arthur, it's so good. I feel so full. I need you to move, Arthur. Please.” 

So Arthur did. They were tiny movements, but he slammed his cock into Merlin as hard as he could, his knot rubbing against that sweet spot every time. Merlin was crying out again, getting louder and even tighter around Arthur. Then, suddenly, Merlin's hole clenched on the knot, and Arthur's world went white. He was reduced to nothing but the feel of Merlin's hole getting ever tighter around him, and the feel of his release shooting unending into Merlin's hole. 

It seemed to last forever. He ground his cock as deep as he could, while his cock kept spurting out come and Merlin's hole was clenching rhythmically around him. Distantly, he could hear Merlin crying out and someone shouting. Probably him. 

Finally, it slowed and then stopped. Arthur rested his forehead against Merlin's and closed his eyes, panting for breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes and stared down into Merlin's. Merlin was looking up at him in shock. 

“What was that?” 

“I don't know Merlin. You'd know better than i would. I just came back from the dead. Maybe this is why i came back. I have to say, i don't mind being brought back for this.” As he said that, Arthur thrusted his cock into Merlin again and got an aftershock as his cock spurted more come into Merlin, leaving him panting again as Merlin cried out. 

“Arthur! Buggering fuck, Arthur.” 

Arthur snorted. “I think we just did that.” 

Merlin smacked Arthur's chest at that. “Clotpole.” And then they were both laughing. And then moaning as that caused their hips to move. 

“Okay,” Arthur said when he could catch his breath again. “Maybe let's not laugh anymore.” Arthur tried to pull his cock gently out of Merlin, but it was stuck. So he settled into Merlin as gently as he could, putting most of his weight onto his arms on either side of Merlin. 

He ducked his head to kiss Merlin again. He knew they needed to talk, but he couldn't resist. He'd waited too long to have him already. Merlin was running his hands through Arthur's hair as they kissed. Arthur stroked Merlin's sides, committing his body to memory. 

Slowly, he pulled back, gentling the kiss until he was sipping at Merlin's lips. Finally, he stopped, looking down at Merlin. 

“So,” he said, awkwardly. 

“So,” Merlin said, just as awkward. Then he turned curious. “Arthur, have you, umm.” He looked away, uncertain. 

Arthur sighed. “Merlin. Whatever it is, you can ask. After all we've been through and what we've just done, I don't think there's anything else to be embarrassed about.” 

“Right. Well.” Merlin cleared his throat. “Do you know why you're back? The dragon said you'd come back when Albion needed you most.” 

“Nooo,” Arthur said, drawing it out. “Wait. Did you say dragon? What dragon?”

At this, Merlin blushed and looked guilty. 

“Oh. Um. Do you remember the dragon that attacked Camelot?” 

“How could i forget,” Arthur said wryly. Now he was suspicious. 

“Well, umm, you see, umm. You didn't actually kill it.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean, i didn't kill it, Merlin?” 

“I'madragonlord.” 

“What?” 

“I'm a Dragon Lord.” 

“A Dragon Lord,” Arthur said flatly. “So, all that about Balinor and being afraid for Camelot was just to keep your secret.” 

“What? Arthur, no! Balinor was my father. Apparently, the Dragon Lord powers get passed down from father to son on the father's death.” 

Arthur stared at Merlin. “Well, that explains a lot. No wonder you cried. And I told you no man was worth your tears. Merlin, I'm so sorry.” 

“It's ok, Arthur. You didn't know.” Merlin gave a small smile and used one hand to stroke Arthur's cheek. Arthur turned his head and pressed a kiss to Merlin's palm. Merlin's smile widened, and his eyes sparkled. Arthur couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him again. 

Arthur's knot had been slowly deflating as they talked, so Arthur tried again to pull out, and this time he was successful. Merlin gasped at the feeling. 

Arthur got off the bed and asked, “Where do I get the water for a bath? I'm filthy.” 

“You mean you're not going to make me fetch it for you?” Merlin asked, amused. 

“Of course not, Merlin. I'm well aware you're not a servant anymore.” Merlin's smile widened into a grin.

“Well, in that case, let me introduce you to the wonders of showers.” With that, Merlin led the way out of the room.


End file.
